Bailando sola
by Norma Black
Summary: La boda entre Draco y Astoria se acerca y Lucius Malfoy, desesperado, le manda una carta a la ex novia de su hijo. Será Pansy la encargada de convencer a Draco de sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo conseguirá.


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J. .**_

 _ **N/A: Esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando el cover de Pentatonix de "Dancing on me own" de Robyn. Me pareció genial la canción, el cover y la letra. Así que hoy decidí darle un poco más de picante con unos protagonistas mortífagos y rating M. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Su pelo seguía igual de oscuro, su mirada igual de fría y su postura igual de altanera. Aunque ella estuviera pasando por la situación más humillante de su vida. Delante de ella, hermoso, feliz, estaba Draco. Con su mejor túnica, una sonrisa sincera y toqueteo nervioso con la punta del pie.

Draco Malfoy se iba a casar. Y no se iba a casar con ella. Iba a casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

A su lado está Blaise Zabini, con mueca tranquila, como si la noche de la semana anterior no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

 _-Hola, Blaise, gracias por llamarme. -dijo ella, apareciendo en la puerta de aquel antro del Callejón Knockturn. Blaise le besó la mejilla y sonrió._

 _-Pensaba que estabas en Polonia, pero en cuanto me enteré de que habías vuelto no me cupo duda. Sabes que eres mi amiga, te lo debo._

 _-Gracias. -repitió ella, sonriendo de lado.- ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Dentro. Está sobrio._

 _-No hay problema. -dijo ella.- Puedo hacerlo._

 _-Convéncelo. Astoria Greengrass no es lo suficientemente buena para él. Narcisa y Lucius están de acuerdo._

* * *

Llevaba ya tres años en Polonia. Tras terminar la guerra sus padres le habían pedido que se marchara lejos, donde nadie supiera de su pasado y no la juzgaran. Y así lo hizo, dejando atrás todo. Pero meses antes le llegó una carta de Lucius Malfoy. El Señor Malfoy le pedía desesperado que interrumpiera la boda entre su hijo y la joven Greengrass. Y allí estaba ella, para hacer cumplir sus deseos de padre.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron. Pansy también. Pero ella era la única que no miraba a la novia, sino que fijó su mirada de Draco. Él ni se enteró de su presencia.

* * *

 _-Draco, ven. -le dijo Blaise a su amigo. Él frunció el ceño. La música estaba alta y sus amigos gritaban y cantaban, algo borrachos todos. Todos menos él.- Ven. -insistió Blaise._

 _Draco lo siguió y él lo llevó por unas estrechas escaleras del local. La dueña del antro le había dado la llave de una de las habitaciones. Blaise condujo al rubio hasta una puerta cerrada y le dio la llave._

 _-¿Qué es esto, Zabini?_

 _-Tu regalo. Yo me tengo que ir, Padma está sola en casa. -le dijo Blaise.- Disfrútalo, por favor. No me hagas este feo._

 _Blaise se marchó y Draco se quedó unos minutos mirando la puerta y la llave intermitentemente. Finalmente suspiró y abrió. Entró en la habitación y visualizó la figura de una mujer sentada en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a él._

 _La reconoció en cuanto entró. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, tenía curvas de una mujer madura, hecha y derecha. La barbilla alta. Sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta tras él. Pasó la llave y metió las manos en los bolsillos._

 _-Pensé que no iba a volver a verte. -le dijo Draco._

 _-Tengo que evitar que hagas una tontería. -le dijo ella, sin girarse todavía. Draco dio un par de pasos hacia la cama, tranquilo._

 _-Pansy, tú te marchaste, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?_

 _-Que vinieras tras de mí. -dijo ella, levantándose al fin y encarándolo. Draco la miró de arriba a abajo._

 _Pansy no era Astoria. Astoria era delgada y larga. Huesuda. Pansy tenía curvas. El vestido verde Slytherin que llevaba se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y sus caderas. El escote enmarcaba aquellos pechos -no pequeños- que él conocía tan bien._

 _Pansy se acercó a él, hasta que estuvo a apenas unos centímetros del rubio. Él entonces también se dio cuenta que Pansy con tacones era tan alta como Astoria descalza._

 _-Draco no puedes hacerlo._

 _-La amo, Pansy._

 _-¿Más que a mí? ¿Ella te quiere como lo hago yo?_

* * *

Astoria caminaba hacia el altar, despacio, con elegancia del brazo de su padre. Su hermana, Daphne, era su dama de honor, que caminaba delante de ellos y que fulminó a Pansy con la mirada cuando pasó por su lado.

* * *

 _-No me hagas esto… -le pidió Draco, cuando Pansy posó las manos sobre su cuello._

 _-Solo quiero demostrarte que ella no puede amarte como yo. Y que tú nunca la vas a amar como a mí. -dijo ella justo antes de besarlo. Apenas fue un roce de labios al que Draco no contestó en un primer momento. Pero Pansy se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Vio sus pupilas dilatadas y de repente él, con una mano en su cabeza, la llevó contra su cara para besarla con pasión._

 _Las manos de ambos empezaron a moverse con rapidez. Pansy le sacaba los botones de la camisa mientras él le mordía con fiereza el labio inferior. La morena gimió y él llevó sus manos al culo de su amiga._

 _Draco, sin camisa ya, la empujó contra la pared y la hizo dar vuelta. Colocó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, contra la pared y tiró de los tirantes de su vestido para besar, lamer, chupar y morder el cuello y los hombros de la morena. El rubio recordó como adoraba el pelo corto de Pansy, ese que no molestaba nunca._

 _-Draco… -gimió ella cuando el rubio pellizco uno de sus pezones. El rubio apretó su erección contra el culo de Pansy y ella volvió a gemir. Draco la giró agarrándola de la cintura y enredó el ajustado vestido en su cintura. Acarició las húmedas bragas de encaje negras de Pansy y a ella le fallaron las piernas._

 _-Estás húmeda. -le dijo al oído Draco. Ella, a modo de respuesta, arqueó la espalda, dándole una estupenda vista de sus pechos. No llevaba sujetador. Draco enterró la cabeza en éstos y no tuvo reparo en morder los pezones de Pansy, pese a los quejidos entre dolor y excitación de ésta._

* * *

Astoria llegó hasta el altar y le sonrió a Draco. Él le sonrió de la misma manera. Se cogieron de las manos casi de una manera ridículamente suave, como si fuera apenas una caricia. En el dedo de Astoria brillaba un anillo con una piedra preciosa gris. Del color de los ojos de Draco.

* * *

 _Cuando Pansy tumbó a Draco en la cama y se colocó sobre él, a horcajadas, se miraron a los ojos. Apenas podía ver un delgado círculo gris alrededor de las pupilas del rubio. Pansy restregó su sexo contra la entrepierna de Draco y él gruñó, agarrándola ferozmente de las caderas para que repitiera el movimiento._

 _Se bajó de él para sacarle los pantalones, era injusto que ella solo estuviera cubierta por sus diminutas bragas y él todavía llevara pantalones. En cuanto lo hizo los calzones de Draco no dejaron sitio a la imaginación de Pansy para recordar el pene del que fue su novio._

 _A Pansy también le molestaba la ropa interior de Draco y se deshizo de ella. Rodeó el pene de Draco con sus finas manos y empezó a acariciarlo, tan lentamente que a Draco le quemaba. Cuando el rubio sintió que iba a explotar apartó la mano de Pansy y con violencia la tumbó en la cama, a su lado. Acarició de nuevo el sexo de la morena sobre la tela. Ella se retorció bajo de él._

 _-No solo iba a sufrir yo, Pansy. -le dijo él, maliciosamente. No le quitó las bragas, solo apartó el trozo de tela que le molestaba y empujó una de sus dobladas rodillas para meter un dedo en el interior de Pansy y que ella gritara. Draco volvió a introducir un pezón de Pansy en su boca, mientras movía el dedo en el interior de Pansy. Ella se retorcía, gemía y se movía contra su mano. Draco metió otro dedo en el interior de Pansy. Ella volvió a gritar de placer._

* * *

El mago que oficia la boda habla palabras bonitas sobre respeto, amor y confianza. ¿Puede Astoria confiar en Draco cuando hace una semana se estaba revolcando con Pansy? Claro que lo hace, aunque lo supiera, lo haría igualmente. Draco sonríe y besa las manos de Astoria. Ella se ríe nerviosa.

Estúpida.

* * *

 _-No puedo más… -suplicó Pansy.- Por favor, Draco._

 _-¿Sentados?_

 _-Como sea. Pero ya._

 _Draco se sienta en el borde de la cama y ayuda a levantarse a Pansy, que no es dueña de sus movimientos ya. La levanta y la coloca delante de él, entre sus piernas. Lame su abdomen mientras, ahora sí, deja caer sus bragas hasta sus tobillos. Pansy levanta el pie izquierdo, desenreda sus bragas y apoya la rodilla a un lado de Draco. Hace lo mismo con el derecho._

 _Draco la agarra de la cadera y la hace bajar para penetarla. Así les gustaba hacerlo en Hogwarts. Sentados. Ella sobre él. En la habitación de Draco, en la de Pansy, en aulas vacías, en baños solitarios, en la bañera, incluso en el Bosque Prohibido. Quizás no quedaba sitio en Howgarts que ellos no hubieran saboreado. La guerra iba a matar a Draco y Pansy en aquella posición era la única capaz de relajarlo, de satisfacerlo._

 _Draco coge la melena de Pansy entre sus dedos y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella gime, haciendo que Draco llegue al fondo de su ser. Se mueven despacio, ella sube y baja. Él levanta las caderas para ir a su encuentro en una sinfonía de gemidos, gruñidos, suspiros y nombres entrecortados._

* * *

-Señores y señoras, les presento a los Señores Malfoy. -sentenció el juez mágico. Todos se levantaron a aplaudir mientras los novios se besaban. Pansy se levantó y los miró fijamente. Esperaba que uno de ellos, o los dos, la miraran, pero eso no pasó. En cuanto se separaron del bonito beso, fijaron sus miradas uno en el otro.

* * *

 _-Más rápido. -suspira Pansy. Ella empieza a rebotar con agilidad y Draco vuelve a morder uno de sus pechos que saltan al mismo compás que ella. Pansy clava sus uñas en los hombros de Draco, está llegando. Draco hace moratones en las caderas de Pansy, él también está a punto._

 _Draco muerde el hombro de Pansy para ahogar un grito y ella se estremece, dejándose caer sobre él. Draco se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama, con la morena sobre él. Nota sus pechos, hinchados, colorados, con marcas de sus dientes, contra su pecho. Él no sale de ella, ella no se mueve. Pansy tiene los brazos sobre la cabeza de Draco, la cabeza sobre su hombro y respira entrecortadamente. Draco deleita las yemas de sus dedos con las nalgas de Pansy._

* * *

El baile nupcial ha empezado. Todos miran a la pareja de enamorados que bailan en el centro de la pista. Pero Pansy está delante de barra, con dos vasos ya vacíos de whiskey de fuego ante ella. Pide un tercero. Blaise se sienta a su lado, pero de espaldas a la barra.

-¿Y tu mujer? -le pregunta Pansy. Cualquier tema de conversación es mejor que el de la boda de Draco.

-En casa. Está esperando un hijo mío.

-¡Qué bien! -dijo irónicamente. En el fondo sabía que Draco no iba a estar con ella más y en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba no estar sola. Así tuviera que estar con Zabini.

* * *

 _Pansy recuerda dormirse sobre Draco, él dentro de ella, sin moverse desde que llegaron al orgasmo. Pero se despierta sola, desnuda, muerta de frío sobre la cama. Draco se ha ido, ha recogido su ropa y ni siquiera se había molestado en despertarla o, como mínimo, taparla con las sábanas._

 _Pansy vio sus bragas a los pies de la cama. Toda la esperanza se había marchado. En Hogwarts, cuando Draco la dejaba así, dormida después de tener sexo, solía llevarse su ropa interior. Era como una promesa para volver a verse. Pero esta vez sus bragas estaban allí y ella ya sabía toda la respuesta que necesitaba._

 _Astoria sí quería a Draco como Pansy. De la misma manera, es posible. Con la misma intensidad. Pero Draco no quería a Astoria como quería a Pansy. No la quería solo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales o para que lo animara a seguir con planes maléficos. La quería también para dormir a su lado, abrazarla desnuda, abrazarla vestida, casarse, tener hijos con ella, discutir y, sobre todo, la quería para que lo llevara por el buen camino._

* * *

-Te espero para un baile, amiga. -le dijo Blaise, levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Caminó hacia donde todo el mundo se ponía bailar y Pansy tan solo se giró. Draco y Astoria seguían abrazados, ajenos a todos.

Draco se agachó y la besó. Pansy los miraba desde una esquina. Ella los miraba, pero Draco no la veía. Ella se lo dio todo a Draco, pero él no la llevó nunca a su casa. Siempre fue en Hogwarts o en la sucia habitación de un antro donde él celebraba su despedida de soltero. Y celebró también su despedida de Pansy.

Pansy se levantó, arregló su vestido y levantó la barbilla. Podría bailar con Blaise, restregarse a él, calentarlo delante de todo el mundo, irse con él y acostarse con su amigo. Pero sabía que Draco ni se enteraría, solo tenía ojos para su mujer.

Sería como bailar sola en público. Como haría el resto de su vida.

Draco bailaría con Astoria.

Y ella seguiría _bailando sola_.


End file.
